


Two Little Lines

by darkmoonwolf1986



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Don't Judge, How Do I Tag, M/M, Mpreg, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29069787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmoonwolf1986/pseuds/darkmoonwolf1986
Summary: Well, this Christmas is going to one to remember for both of them.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61
Collections: Buddie Discord Secret Elf 2020





	Two Little Lines

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xpaperheartso](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xpaperheartso/gifts).



> This is quite a bit late, I was very very sick and unable to type any of my story for you. I am so sorry and hope everyone can forgive me.

Two little pink lines, two little pink life-changing lines. Those little lines just kept staring up at Buck from three different pregnancy tests laying on the bathroom sink. Buck took them on a whim, a chance. He took them on a feeling. He had been told when he hit puberty that he was not a carrier. That unfortunately or fortunately, however one wanted to look at it, he would never be able to be a mother, that he would only be able to father children. For quite a while that was alright with him, as long as eventually had children he didn’t care. But then he met and fell in love with Eddie Diaz. Sure they had Christopher, and Buck loved him so much, but then it hit how much he really wanted a child of his own. A little one that was a perfect mix of both him and Eddie, a Buckley and a Diaz. So when Buck started feeling weird getting nausea at the weirdest things and times, feeling extra hungry at other times, he remembered when Maddie made a joke about how he sounded like her when she was pregnant. So he grabbed some tests and here he is staring at three positive tests. He picks them up with shaking hands and a big smile forming on his face. He’s home alone right now, Eddie took Chris out to the store for some last-minute shopping for the class Christmas party at Christophers’ school. Buck looks at the calendar and sees it's only one more week till Christmas. Looking down at the tests in his hand a plan starts forming in his head on how he is going to break the news to Eddie and Chris. 

Two blue lines, two little blue lines look up at Eddie from the two pregnancy tests that sit on his Abuelas bathroom sink in front of him. He knew he was a carrier, knew ever since he hit puberty, but he never told Buck for some reason. And maybe he subconsciously wanted another baby with Buck, one a perfect mix of the two of him and the blond man he fell in love with. Don’t get him wrong he loved Christopher with every fiber of his being, but another baby wouldn’t be so bad. They hadn’t really talked about it though, Eddie knew that Buck loved children, and he also knew that Buck himself wasn’t a carrier but that was really all that they really talked about. Though when they were discussing the fact that Buck wasn’t a carrier the blue-eyed man did seem a bit upset about not being able to carry his own children, but at the time Eddie really never thought much of it, and they moved on from that discussion pretty quick. They just knew that they loved each other very much and that with Chris they had a nice little family. But today while out shopping with his son for some last-minute Christmas party things for Christophers’ school, Eddie decided to pick up a couple of pregnancy tests. He hadn’t been feeling quite right the last few weeks, and the other day when Maddie and Chim had been over, Maddie had said something about her own pregnancy that made him stop and think. So he is now in his Abuelas bathroom looking at two positive pregnancy tests. Shaking he picks them up and puts them in his pocket. Looking into the mirror at himself his smile grows, then looking at his phone he sees that next week is Christmas so walking out of the bathroom Eddie decides to enlist Christophers help on how to tell Buck that he is going to be a father. He just needs hopes that his little boy can contain his excitement for becoming a big brother. 

“I’m gonna be a big brother?!” Chris yells when Eddie tells him the next day when they are alone for a couple of hours while Buck is spending time with Maddie.  
“You are, is that a good thing? Are you excited?”  
“Yes!” Chris throws himself into his fathers' lap. Giving him a great big hug.  
“Now we can’t tell Buck right away OK Mijo? I want to wait to surprise him. Do you think you can wait to help me tell him on Christmas?”  
“Yes! That will be the best present ever!!”  
Eddie laughs “It defiantly will be a memorable one.” 

Meanwhile, Buck was having a similar conversation, “OMG You’re pregnant!? I’m going to be an Aunt, but Buck I thought they told you that you weren’t a carrier?”  
“They did tell me I wasn’t, but according to the Doctor today there’s a 3% chance that those tests are wrong, and lucky me I was in that three percent.”  
“Ohhh a Baby! Oh Buck I know how much you always wanted a baby of your own, now it’s really happening! How are you going to break the news to Eddie?”  
I was thinking of a Christmas surprise. I’m just hoping that Christopher will be OK with the idea of being a big brother. I mean Eddie and I had talked about children before together and we had both said we both wanted more we just never got around to figuring out when, how many, and all that.”  
“I’m sure everything will work out fine and both Chris and Eddie will be ecstatic about the baby. Either way, I’m here for you 100% no matter what, that’s my little niece or nephew you’re carrying in there so you bet I’m invested in this.”  
Buck laughs as he gives Maddie a big hug, “Thanks Mads, I love you and I know that this little peanut will love their Aunty Maddie too. Did you realize that our babies will be pretty close in age?”  
“Your right! Well, there is a built-in playdate.” Maddie replies with a laugh.

Christmas morning dawned and an excited little boy could be heard tapping with his crutches heading to his parents' room. “Daddy! Bucky! Wake Up It's Christmas!”  
“Is it really Superman? Really? I’m not sure, what about you Eddie do you think it could be Christmas?”  
“You know what Buck, I think it really early.” Eddie rasped out as he wrapped a laughing Chris in his arms and pulled him into the bed with Buck and him so that he could place kisses all over the boys' curls and face.  
“Maybe we should stay in bed then,” Buck added as he wrapped his arms around both of his boys. Giving both big kisses on their cheeks.  
“No! we need to get up Bucky, we need to open presents! Please!” Christopher bagged.  
Both men laughed and let the squirming boy go so that he could get up, “Sure Superman, should we do breakfast first or presents?” asks Buck.  
“Umm I guess I can eat first if it pancakes!” answers Chris.  
“Pancakes it is!” it is Buck answers as he starts toward the kitchen to start breakfast.

After breakfast is eaten and the dishes are put in the sink to soak, all three head to the living room to open presents. They leave three gifts to open last.  
“OK Eddie, Chris, you need to open those together, OK?” Buck tells the others.  
Eddie gives a confused look but complies. Christopher is of course is faster than his father at unwrapping his gift and pulls out a shirt saying ‘Best Big Brother Ever’ on the front.  
“Oh Cool! What’s yours say, Daddy? How did you know Bucky? I thought you hadn’t told him yet Daddy?”  
Eddie opens his box to find a shirt that says “Best Daddy Ever Again” a doctor confirmation of pregnancy and the pregnancy tests that Buck had took originally. “Buck….What...Are you? I mean I thought you weren’t a carrier? But I mean does this mean what I think it means?” Eddie stammered  
Buck looking at Eddie with a strange look “What does Chris mean by did you tell me? And yes I am, I’m pregnant, they got the test wrong when they tested me before. I mean it does happen. But Eddie what do you need to tell me?”  
Eddie looked at Buck and answers “Open your gift.”  
Buck opens his to find positive pregnancy tests, “OMG Eddie... Your Pregnant Too!?”  
Eddie nods as he starts to cry “We’re having babies! Babies! Chris your gonna have more than one sibling, both Buck and I are going to have babies.”  
“More than one Little Brother or Sister! WOW!! This is going to so much fun!”  
“This is going to be something buddy that’s for sure.” Agrees his father.

Eight months later Noah Carter Buckley Diaz makes his appearance into the would from and excited Buck and a heavily pregnant Eddie by his side. Just two weeks later Isabelle Marie Buckley Diaz joins the family as well.


End file.
